45 Minutes Late
by mystery of the mist
Summary: Gibbs' daughter Audrey gets home 45 minutes late and then acts like it's no big deal. Yeah, Gibbs wasn't happy with that. WARNING: CONTAINS DISCIPLINARY SPANKING/CORPORAL PUNISHMENT OF A TEENAGER


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**WARNING: CONTAINS DISCIPLINARY SPANKING/CORPORAL PUNISHMENT!**

**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED...YOU'LL BE LAUGHED AT IF YOU COMPLAIN!**

**TURN BACK NOW IF IT ISN'T YOUR THING!**

**Small Warning: Contains a tiny amount of bad language.**

Audrey had been a neglected child. She had been the youngest out of seven siblings-she had had four older sisters and two older brothers. But somehow, she was the only one that was neglected.

She had ran away fast. At thirteen, she was quick on her feet and was gone with two bags containing her favorite clothes and her most prized posessions before you could say stop. She had nowhere to go to, but Audrey figured it was better than being neglected. So she ran.

A man had found her. She had been laying on her sleeping bag under an oak tree at the edge of the woods, sobbing. He had walked up to her and calmed her down. She didn't even know the guy and he was that nice to her.

Then he proceeded to explain where he worked and what his job was there. And then he asked her why she was out here, all alone, no parents.

This had caused Audrey to sob more. It had been a far cry from the extremely tough girl that she is. "They hate me. My parents," she had added when she saw his puzzled expression. "They don't do anything for me."

And somehow, she ended up being adopted by the guy. His name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

It's been two weeks since she's lived with him. And life couldn't be in better for her.

* * *

Audrey Gibbs walked to NCIS from school on a Tuesday in mid May in a black T-shirt and blue jean shorts. She was in a good mood-she had just received a hundred on a social studies test.

Since she was in a good mood, why not do something that would keep her in a good mood? So she went into a convenience store.

It was really hot out, so she got an ice cream. Then Audrey saw one of her best friends and she went to go talk to her for a while.

Just realizing that it was a good forty-five minutes past when she was supposed to be at NCIS, Audrey's eyes grew wide. "Oh my gosh, my dad's gonna kill me! I was supposed to be at his work forty-five minutes ago!"

Her friend, Grace, said, "I thought your dad didn't give a shit about you."

Audrey shrugged. It was time to tell her. "I've been adopted."

Grace beamed. "Seriously?"

Audrey smiled, now showing that she was excited. "Yup. Two weeks ago. I wasn't sure how you'd react, so I didn't tell you."

"This is great!" Grace had always known about how Audrey was negected.

"Ain't it?" Audrey grinned but lost it when she said, "Yeah, but now I have to be at NCIS by 2:30. And it's 3:15."

"Your dad works at NCIS?"

"Yes."

"You mean like _the_NCIS? Naval Criminal-"

"-Investigation Service? Yeah, yeah, that's it, but I'm gonna be in so much freakin' trouble if I don't get there now!"

"Oh, right, forgot you were adopted for a second. 'Kay, TTYL."

"See ya." On that note Audrey raced out the door and dashed down the gray sidewalk. She was in so much trouble.

She remembered when she first got adopted by Gibbs and he had set the rules.

_Flashback:_

_Audrey sat on the couch. She was thrilled to be adopted. Gibbs crouched down in front of her._

_"Okay, there will be some rules. First, no talking back. That's easiest."_

_Little did Gibbs know that she wasn't the Audrey that he originally saw in the woods. She was tough girl Audrey. With her personality people would question as to if she actually was his daughter. So that rule might not be the easiest for her._

_"Second, when I tell you to do something, never question it. It's most likely something to do with you being safe. Are you okay with walking toe NCIS from school? It's only a five minute walk."_

_Audrey had smiled. "Listen, Gibbs, since kindergarten I've had to walk home. And it was, like, twenty minutes. I think that I can handle a getting here in five minutes before 2:30. I mean, school does get out at two o'clock."_

_"Alright, then, I want you at NCIS no later than 2:30. Is that clear?"_

_"No later than 2:30. Perfectly clear."_

_"Good. And always have your cell phone on."_

_He had gotten her a cell phone so he'd always know where she was. She didn't have one before. That brought a smile to Audrey's face when she was able to text her friends._

_Then Audrey asked the question she'd been dying to ask since he began to tell her the rules. "What will happen if I break a rule? Will you ground me?"_

_Gibb shook his head. "I don't believe in grounding. It'll just make you whine all the time and beg to do something. No, you'll get a spanking."_

_Audrey's eyes had widened. "I'm thirteen!"_

_"Audrey, if DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva, or Abby do something wrong they get spanked. And they're in their twenties. You're still a kid, Audrey. No matter what you say. Even if you've been raised to do everything for yourself, you deserve to be a kid."_

_Audrey nodded. "But it's still child abuse!"_

_Gibbs chuckled. "No, Audrey, a spanking is not beating someone. It's to teach you a lesson."_

_Audrey sighed. So much for trying to get out of ever being spanked. But she'd be sure not to break any rules. She'd make sure of it._

_End of Flashback_

Audrey recalled the whole conversation while taking the elevator to the bullpen.

"Audrey Hannah, where have you been for forty-five minutes?" Gibbs demanded as she walked to his desk.

Uh oh. That was a first and middle name.

"I was hanging out with Grace, Gibbs, we were fine."

"What time did I tell you to be here at?"

Audrey looked down guiltily and sighed. "2:30."

"And what time did you get here?"

"3:15." Another guilty sigh.

"And what did I say would happen if you broke a rule?"

Audrey looked at the agents who were looking at paperwork, but she knew that they were listening. She didn't want to embarrass herself.

"Audrey Hannah Gibbs, I asked you a question. What would happen?"

Oh no. That was a complete full name. Boy, was she ever in for it.

"You said that you'd spank me," the thirteen-year-old answered in a whisper.

"I didn't hear you, Audrey," Gibbs said, but Audrey knew that he heard perfectly well. She also knew that he knew that she knew that he had heard what she said-well, whispered-perfectly well.

"You said that you'd spank me," Audrey repeated, only this time a bit louder.

Gibbs finally stood up. "Be right back," he told his agents.

In silence Audrey followed him into one of the interrogation rooms. He closed the door and sat on one of the chairs. "Come here."

Warily, Audrey walked over and Gibbs pulled her over his lap.

"Have you ever been spanked, Audrey?" he asked the trembling girl.

"N-no, sir."

"You don't have to 'sir' me."

"Okay."

Seeing that she was shaking, Gibbs gently rubbed her back to soothe her. "Are you ready, honey?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Gibbs gave a sad smile that she saw in the mirror that was actually a one-way window from the other side.

With that he brought down the first, hard smack.

Though Audrey was determined not to cry, by the twenty-fifth swat she was bawling. "Please, please, PLEASE stop, Daddy!"

At Audrey's statement of "Daddy," Gibbs immediately stopped. He took her in his arms and rocked her back in forth, rubbing her back. "It's okay, Audrey, you're okay, just breathe in and out."

Once Audrey's sobs lessened, Gibbs carried her down to see Ducky. After placing her on one of the autopsy tables (on her stomach), he said to Ducky, "I think you know what to do, Duck."

Then he went back to the bullpen.

Ducky came over to Audrey with aloe in his hand. "What are you gonna do?" Audrey asked.

Ducky smiled. "You, my dear, are not the first to be spanked by Gibbs. This'll help with the sting."

And surprisingly, tough girl Audrey allowed him to apply the aloe to her sore bottom. "Thank you, Dr. Mallard."

"Ducky, my dear. You can call me Ducky."

"Thank you, Ducky."

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
